


Mystic

by HugsandBugsSmileyface



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Budding Love, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandBugsSmileyface/pseuds/HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: After a virus outbreak gives magic to humans, the government dubs them 'Mystics'. Deemed too dangerous to live alongside normal humans, Mystics are targeted by the government for extermination. Now Yuri Plisetsky must keep his magic a secret from the law enforcement, while using his job within it to help Mystics escape persecution. And what of the hansome Mystic who has taken a particular interest in Yuri? Can Yuri save him and all the others from execution, while still hiding his true identity?
Relationships: Georgi Popovich/Original Female Character(s), Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mystic

Yuri grabbed a basket and looked at the produce. It seemed as if today would be a good day. None of the product looked tainted and one apple was even slightly red. He smiled and picked up the apple, placing it in his basket. The man behind the fruit counter watched him warily behind his sunglasses, keeping tabs on everybody that came to his stand. Yuri grabbed a few more apples- (These were all green, unfortunately) and some tomatoes and carrots for the stew tonight. He approached the man at the counter, ready to pay for his food.

"Is that all today, Mister Plisetsky?" the man rasped, taking off his glasses to meet his eyes. His eyes were green, but between the redness and crusty look in his eyes, you could hardly tell. The man looked like he didn't care at all that he was making a sale. In Yuri's opinion, he looked as if he had smoked one to many rolls of tobacco, but who was he to judge someone?

"Yup. This is it, Bark. This is all I need at the moment." he muttered.

"It's 60 credits, love." he said.

Yuri scowled. "Don't call me love." He furrowed his brows in irritation at being called love by a man that was barely more than a stranger.

"Fine. That'll be 60 credits, brat."

"60? Why?" he asked.

The man simply put his shades back on and shrugged.

"You still owe for the tab, boyo. You can't live off of credit, you know." he said. "Unless...you maybe want to pay the other way?" He suggested, lifting his sunglasses to look Yuri once over. 

"Ugh. No chance." Yuri grumbled and dug through his satchel. "Here." he said, turning over his card. He placed his card over the red light and it scanned his card.

"YOUR PREMIA ACCOUNT IS 200 CREDITS SHORT. PROCEED?" The electronic voice said. Yuri sighed. "Yes." he said.

"AUTHORIZED. YOUR PREMIA ACCOUNT HAS BEEN DEBITED AN ADDITIONAL 60 CREDITS. YOU NOW OWE 260 CREDITS TO BE PAID NO LATER THAN THE FIRST OF SPRING OF THIS YEAR. THANK YOU FOR USING PREMIA CREDIT SERVICE."

"Thanks." Yuri muttered, taking his bags from the man.

"You alright, boyo? You ain't in some kind of trouble, are you?" Bark asked.

Yuri glared at Bark. "No. Fuck off. I'm fine." He took his card back from Bark and put it in his satchel.

The man named Bark looked at him warily. "Ok, if you're sure." he said.

Yuri nodded and turned away, headed for home. Well, that is, if you can even call it a home. He didn't live very far, just beside the Citizen Safeguard Protective Unit. He supposed it would make sense to live close to his work. Yuri sighed.

His hand print identified, Yuri strolled straight into his apartment and put down his bag of vegetables on the table in the living room for the time being. He would make a nice stew tonight, he thought. Perhaps borscht. 

"Rrowwrr." Yuri heard.

With a sigh, Yuri bent down to pick up Potya, his floofy cat. Yuri had found her as a kitten, near a Mystic camp. It was no wonder she was there, all cats adored Mystics for whatever reason. No, it was the fact that she was all alone. Most Mystic's owned their own cat, but this little girl had seemed to be all alone.

Yuri had always been a cat person, even before he was infected. In reality, he supposed it was more like an obsession now. He loved everything cat. Big or small, domesticated or wild. Before infection, he simply liked cats. Now, though? Now he ADORED them. It was all that damn virus' fault, Yuri supposed. It messed with his head. Although, apart from suddenly obsessing over cats, Yuri didn't really change all that much from before he was infected. His appetite stayed the same, his apartment was still the same. Hell, even his eyes were still the same, and that may have just been the most strange thing of all. All of the infected had bright, vibrant, green eyes. All of them, and only them. Every. Single. Person. Except Yuri. He wasn't really sure why, but his eyes had remained the viridian blueish-green color they had always been. 

Yuri put down his adorable little ragdoll cat and went to the mirror to check his eyes again. Still the same. Always the same. Yuri always checked his eyes in the morning when he woke up, and when he got home. As if one day they would suddenly change, which they still could, any day.

Keeping a level head, Yuri started toward the kitchen to make his dinner. He had just stepped into the kitchen, when he remembered that he had left the groceries on the living room table.

Yuri groaned. "Fuck."

Not wanting to move, he simply held out his arm and concentrated on bringing the bag to him. The bag, as if hearing its master's call, picked itself up and floated straight into Yuri's grasp.

Yes, Yuri thought. Stew would be delicious.

...


End file.
